


Periodos Sanguine Consperserunt

by lemonpie



Series: With My Brother I Am Found [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, F/F, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpie/pseuds/lemonpie
Summary: and you ask, what if i fall?"It's okay for me to be here?" Said a small voice from their shared bed, a pair of large green eyes watching the two of them with a sort of hopeful joy neither had ever seen before."Yes." Replied Rabastan at once. Those pretty eyes close briefly in acceptance.oh, but my darling, what if you fly?(In which Harry James Potter is something, the Lestrange brothers are something similar but not the same, and Albus Dumbledore has made a terrible, terrible mistake)





	Periodos Sanguine Consperserunt

On July 31st, 1995, Rabastan Lestrange woke up with the strangest feeling in his chest. He moved to nudge Rodolphus awake, but as always, there was no need. He'd felt it too. 

The familiar, soft warmth they'd both felt only once in their lives, on January 23rd, the day Rodolphus had finally reached 15 years of age. The day he'd had his creature inheritance. 

"Who?" Asked one of them. "Not sure." Replied the other.

Both moved at once, dressing themselves in a flurry. The Dark Lord was forgotten in their haste to find them.

Their third mate. How odd it was, for both of them, to even consider having a third join them. Bellatrix had tried, for a while, but Rabastan didn't like her as much as Rodolphus did, and that was the end of that. 

With a sharp crack, the Lestrange brothers were gone, leaving behind nothing more than an unmade bed in a darkened house.

\--- A few hours earlier, inside The Smallest Bedroom, Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey ---

Harry was on fire. Pain lanced up and down his back, two sharp points of it either side of his spine. He felt as though he was going to snap in half if this didn't stop soon. 

His hair fell out in thick clumps and regrew. His teeth cracked and fell out of his mouth, only to also regrow moments later. His eyes ached, his gums bled, and his feet burned. And then, just when Harry thought it couldn't get any worse, a final bolt of pain ran through his entire body as his back tore open and threw him into blissful unawareness.

When he woke, the pain was completely gone, leaving not an ache anywhere in his body. He felt warm, and there was a twin pull in his chest that if he focused on too long made something unfamiliar stir in his gut. 

He sighed and stretched out, feeling an odd tug on his back muscles. Shrugging it off, he stretched further, feeling the tips of his wings brush the wall-

Wait, what?

He flew to his feet, only to stumble and fall right back down on his ass at the added weight. 

Glancing behind him made his eyes widen.

A pair of massive, beautiful, silvery-golden wings hung from his back, still encased in a membrane of mucus and blood. He shivered, hesitating to reach back and touch one of them. The strange feeling of a hand touching his wings was one he hadn't been expecting and he pulled his hand away quickly, running a hand through his hair instead only to find it was a strange texture. All fluffy and very soft, like a scarf, he found himself thinking hysterically.

Unable to take it any more, he flung open the doors to his wardrobe to look at himself in the mirror there.

What he saw made him gasp.

His hair was still inky black, but had shots of gold and silver twining through it. His pupils were slitted, and the green had flecks of red and orange throughout. The wings, of course, hung heavily from his back, and he found his feet were longer and had a strange, scaly sort of look to them that he didn't much like. His face had lost the baby fat that made his cheeks round, and instead his cheebones were high and strong. 

How was he supposed to hide this from his relatives? Mildly hysterical, Harry covered his face, only to feel a strange, aching twinge in his back. When he next looked, he was almost back to normal. His hair was still an odd texture, but it was back to being a uniform black. His pupils were rounded once more, though the little flecks of color stayed, which he found he quite liked. His feet stayed the same, as did his face, but he found he didn't mind much. He just tugged on a pair of Uncle Vernon's socks and one of Dudley's old hoodies and waited for his Aunt to let him out to cook breakfast.

\--- Meanwhile, outside of Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey ---

"You sure?" Asked Rodolphus, eyeing the place warily. "It doesn't look like a wizarding house."

"Because it obviously isn't." Snapped Rabastan, feeling his wings twitch under his skin angrily. "Just... Shut up." 

Both of them were on edge. Having their mate so close but so far was wearing on both of them, and thunder had begun to sound far off in response. 

"What do we do?" 

For a moment, both were silent. And then, mutually agreed, they strode up to Number 4, twin boots clicking on the stone path.

Knocking was little more than a trivality. Neither bothered with it. Instead, the door burst open, with one brother grinning widely and the other staring, wild-eyed, at the muggle family.

And then, further, beyond the muggles, to lay finally upon the beautiful green gaze of their mate.

Rabastan saw him first, as was his birthright as the oldest, and thunder boomed overhead, lighting bursting under his eyelids when he closed them. 

A second roar of the thunder outside heralded Rodolpus setting eyes upon him.

Hadn't the sun been brightly shining not a few minutes ago? 

"Now, listen here-" Blustered the muggle man, only to choke on his words when Rodolphus hissed, " _Silence._ " 

It took him too long to realize exactly who it was they were looking at. Harry Potter. Their Lord's mortal enemy.

The one he swore to kill. 

Somehow, Rabastan only realized in a very faint manner, as if it would matter later but didn't matter now. 

"Um... Hello." Said Harry, and Rabastan offered him a reassuring smile. 

"Hello, Harry." He said, trying to be as comforting as he could. He apparently didn't do a very good job, because Harry still stepped back.

Rodolphus was busy getting the silly, yapping muggles to leave already. They were quite stubborn. 

Rabastan lifted his hands in comfort. "It's okay, Harry. We aren't here to hurt you." He soothed, finally allowing the shuddering, twitching muscles in his back to break open and push his wings free of his back. They, too, were huge, the dark grey of thunderclouds, with twists of shimmering obsidian through the feathers. "It's alright."

Harry's eyes widened and then he winced as his own wings, still covered in blood and mucus, flared open. They were still beautiful, from what he could see, but his fingers still twitched with the urge to clean him off.

"I-... You're... Like me?" He asked breathlessly, and the gaze on his wings made Rabastan arch them higher, mantling them protectively. 

"A little different, but yes." 

\--- In the kitchen, Number 4, Privet Drive ---

Harry couldn't believe this. Here was this man, a wizard, with the same wings as him! Well, not quite. Privately, he thought that the man's wings were much prettier than his own.

"But... I..."

"You're a Veela, Harry. A submissive Veela, from the looks of it."

The other man, Harry wasn't sure of his name, had finally managed to get his relatives to leave and was now pacing around the kitchen, prodding at the kettle and toaster as if he expected them to explode. 

The man with the wings sighed at him, looking very disgruntled, and Harry snorted a laugh.

He quickly covered his mouth after but both of them looked so pleased that Harry just couldn't feel upset.

\--- A few hours later, in the Lestrange Residence, London ---

Harry was... Conflicted. The men, Rabastan and Rodolphus, had explained everything to him. And he meant everything. 

All about his new looks, his wings, and the fact that the two of them were apparently his mates. He was expected to practically marry two men almost twice his age. 

It sucked! 

But at the same time, Harry mused as the warm water beat down on his back, they had been very nice to him. 

After Rodolphus had gotten terrified by the toaster popping toast up and made it explode, they had decided to go elsewhere. 

But it wasn't like the way Dumbledore or Mrs Weasley decided to go somewhere.

Rabastan had gently taken his hand and asked if he knew of somewhere they could go, and when Harry had shook his head no, he offered their home as a place.

And he looked so earnst about it, so pleased, that Harry had nodded.

All he had to do now was survive the next month until Hogwarts started again.

How hard could it be?


End file.
